konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Schneider "Umagon"
Umagon (ウマゴン Umagon), also known as Ponygon in the English localization, is one of Gash's friends and protagonists of Konjiki no Gash !!. ''His real name however is Schneider (シュナイダー ''Shunaidā). Umagon is a young horse-like mamono whose spell attributes are armor and fire, but his greatest talent is his speed. His partner is Kafka Sunbeam. Appearance Umagon is a 4-year old horse-like mamono. He is described by Kiyomaro and his friends as an animal that sounds like a sheep and acts like a dog. Umagon is short in terms of height, roughly the same as Gash. His muzzle is a light cream color and his coat is a light shade of beige. On the back of his head to the upper middle portion of his back he has 4 pointed stumps of brown hair and the hair on his tail is also brown. Umagon also has a prominent tuft of fur on his chest. As part of the result of his training in Africa during the King's Festival, Umagon's physical appearance changes significantly. Umagon becomes bigger in terms of both stature and muscle build and his hair becomes longer. Umagon also appears to have visible abs as well. Personality Umagon outside of battles is very playful, friendly, and laid-back. Often times he's seen hugging and licking Gash's face as well as playing with him whenever possible. However this was not always the case. Even when he first met Gash in the mamono world, Schneider was insistent that he did not want any friends and often went out of his way to act out and pushed away anyone that attempted to befriend him especially Gash given how persistent he was. Umagon also demonstrated some hesitance when it came to trusting others such as Kiyomaro. '''He reacted negatively towards Kiyomaro as seen with him hitting, biting, and generally taunting him while at the same time he was shown to be more accepting and friendly with Kiyomaro's friends and '''Tio. Overtime however, he comes to trust and care about Kiyomaro just the same as Gash. Despite already being aware that he was a participant in the battle to decide the king, Umagon was later revealed to have been harboring a great amount of anxiety when it comes to battling. Although he desperately searched for a partner for a long time, when he finally meets Sunbeam''' with the help of '''Professor Riddle, the realization of his fears of battling overwhelm him. When he comes to understand how needed his help would be for his friends in the Devolo ruins, he manages to overcome these fears and conveys his new resolve to Sunbeam that he is willing to accept his fate. Umagon shows great concern for the well-being of Sunbeam as well which was seen for instance during his fight against Karudio where he realized that the flames of his new spell was causing harm to Sunbeam and was reluctant to continue using it as a result. Only with Sunbeam's unconditional reassurance he was able to find the strength to continue. For Gash too, as seen during the final battle against Clear, he continued to push himself to his limit in order to help out as much as he could despite being physically worn down and in pain as a result of overusing his final spell. Umagon realizes then as he slowly disappears and his spell form begins to wear off that, as his mother once emphasized to him before departing to the human world, being able to have friends and help them to the very end was more important and he'd have a happier heart just doing that than if he were to have become king instead. Relationships Kafka Sunbeam: Gash Bell: = Kiyomaro Takamine: List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth * Vs. Pamoon & Lance * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile * Vs. Zopfise & Koko ( Anime ) * Vs. Karudio & Sauza * Vs. Cherish & Nicole * Vs. Fango & Adler * Vs. Zaruchimu & Raushin Mo * Vs. Jedun & Rune * Vs. Zeon & Dufort ( Manga ) * Vs. Clear & Vino ( Manga ) Trivia * According to the official data book in volume 2 under fighting parameters, Umagon's greatest strengths are in physical fitness, strength, and instantaneous power. His parameter under luck is listed as neutral and his lowest parameter is in intelligence. * There have been two instances that convey the manner in which Umagon speaks. One example can be seen in volume 11's Gash Café where he uses a character chart to construct the sentences he wants to say. Another example can be found in volume 2 in the official data book in a mock conversation between him and Sunbeam.In general, Umagon speaks in a very formal and polite manner. Category:Characters Category:Umagon